1. Field
The following description relates to an optical disc drive that includes an electrostatic discharge mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical disc drive may record data on an optical disc and read data recorded on the optical disc. An optical pickup disposed on the optical disc drive may include various components such as a laser diode, a photo diode, a diffraction grid, a sensor lens, a mirror, an objective lens, and the like, and may perform a function of recoding data or reading data previously recorded. In operation, a number of these components require electricity. When components come into contact, electrons may move from one component to another, which may leave an excess of charge on one or more of the components. This excess charge is referred to as static electricity. This excess charge remains until it is removed by means of an electrical current or an electrical discharge.
When static electricity generated on the optical disc drive is not discharged externally in an appropriate manner, the static electricity may exert an influence on internal elements, including the optical pickup. In addition, static electricity may also cause a defect or impede a function of the optical disc drive. In the conventional optical disc drive, to avoid such adverse effects, the optical disc drive typically has a separate electrostatic discharge mechanism.
For example, an optical disc drive using a main base provided in a form of a mold may use an additional part for discharging static electricity generated due to a nonconductive mold. However, adding an additional part to the optical disc drive in order to discharge static electricity may have several drawbacks in terms of process, design, and costs.